


"Fine"

by jijimbles



Series: angsty seventeen plots [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijimbles/pseuds/jijimbles
Summary: “I know for a fact that you’re not “fine”."or in which jihoon is soft for a college freshman when he cries





	"Fine"

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i don't know what this is, it was meant to be angst but i was soft  
> hope you enjoy  
> ~ Ethan

college was stressful, tiring, especially for a singing major who had a shakey voice and had one too many voice cracks. seungkwan tried hard, he always tried his hardest, but his professors didn't seem to care, and he was breaking. his roommate was never in the dorm, his friends were busy, and his professors didn't like him. the college experience he always dreamt of slowly evaporated in front of his eyes. 

walking into his weekly vocal lessons, the senior looked at him, a worried look plastered on his normally expressionless face. seungkwan looked like shit, he knew it, and he knew that was exactly what his student teacher was thinking. 

"I'm not late am i?" he asked, dropped his bag to the empty couch in the room. it was a small room, a practice room where one of the senior's nearly lived, and as an excuse not to leave, the senior started giving singing lessons. an excuse to spend more time working on his own music at the piano, or playing the guitar, or recording his vocals. it was one of the nicest practice rooms, and jihoon knew he would miss it dearly once he graduates. 

"you're never late." he points out with a soft shake of his head, looking seungkwan over. the boy who used to show up with a bright smile and bright outfits now showed up in dark hoodies, one that eat up the body he used to so proudly show up, and the lose sweatpants he always complained about other college students wearing. a tired, weak smile, one that never met his eyes. a pale, exhausted face, and not to mention the bags he had. jihoon slowly watched him slip more and more, and he never kwen what to do, he was never good with those things. he distinctly remembers being yelled at in highschool for making a kid cry when he was trying to comfort him. it just wasn't the musicians forte. "did you practice what i told you?" the small weak nod the younger gave him showed he was lying, but jihoon didn't push, instead he moved to sit at the piano, looking at the younger for another nod to start warm ups.

three exercises in and seungkwan's voice sounds horse, rough, every note he sings is worse and worse. jihoon pulls his hands away from the keys, ready to yell when he notices the tears staining the kids face. when he notices how the boy's hand was over his throat, as if he was in pain, as if each note he forced out only caused him more pain. something was wrong, and jihoon needed to know what it was.

"did you strain your throat?" he asks softly, standing up as he walked to the boy, the same one who used to tease him for being shorter then him, the same one who always called him hyung and was so polite, the boy who was now in pain and crying from something he loved. 

"i don't know," seungkwan answers weakly, receiving a soft frown in response, the older of the two motioning for him to sit, which he complied to. sitting on the couch, jihoon sat next to him. 

"where does it hurt?" jihoon asked, bringing his pale hand up to the boys neck, carefully pushing the others hand away before replacing it with his colder one. "outside or inside?"

"inside.." seungkwan forced out, followed by a deep breath. "I'm fine, let's practice." the words pained jihoon to hear, and pained seungkwan even more to say.

"I know for a fact that you’re not “fine"." jihoon hissed, swatting softly at seungkwan's hand when he tried to remove the elders hand from his neck. "go to the hospital." he instructed before pulling his hand away, standing up. "go to the hospital on your own or I'll take you." seungkwan looked defeated hearing the words.

"i am fine." 

"you are not fine."

"i am!" his words got more breathy, more forced, more painful.

"boo seungkwan!"

"hyung-" seungkwan yelped out, a soft sob following it, he couldn't even get the words out anymore, it hurt him far too much to even argue. 

the younger not being able to argue, the older of the two grabbed their bags, forcing the younger to follow him out to the car. the boy who used to be so hyper, always asking to go places with jihoon, seems so reluctant now. 

"is it that horrible to go to the hospital?" jihoon asks softly as they settled in his old beaten up truck, their bags on the backseat. seungkwan lets out a shakey sigh and nods slowly, receiving a pity smile from the other. "I'll stay with you okay?" the younger nods again, staring at his lap.

the hospital trip was a mess, they were stuck waiting for almost two hours to be called back, then another three hours waiting to be seen, and by then seungkwan had two panic attacks and lost his voice completely, leaving the normally quiet boy to explain what he could to the doctor. it was another three hours until seungkwan was tested, the knew what was wrong, and he was allowed to leave. 

climbing back into his car, the scoldings bubbled up in his chest, how could kwan over work himself so much that he strained his vocal chords? even jihoon who was nearly always working knew better, but as he opened his mouth and looked at the younger, he was once again greeted with the boys tears.

"hey, don't cry, it's okay." he whispered softly, resting a hand on the youngers thigh reassuringly. "you just have to rest your voice, I'll talk to your professors, just have your roommate and friends take care of you." the younger just shook his head. "what? they can't take care of you?" another shake of the head. without thinking, jihoon gave in, "I'll take care of you then." and even though seungkwan seemed reluctant, he agreed.

seungkwan stayed at his dorm with jihoon and his two roommates, soonyoung and seungcheol who adored him, and bought seungkwan a cute pen and notepad so he could communicate with him. he also went with jihoon to work in the practice room, for the next two weeks they were always together until one day, they were sitting on the couch together, after finishing an ice cream seungkwan's throat felt good. better then it had in a long time.

"thank you.." he whispered weakly, looking over at jihoon who smiles at him.

"don't work yourself so hard, why did you even work yourself so hard in the first place?" 

"i just.. wanted to get better."

"you're really good, you shouldn't force yourself like that." he frowns while facing the younger, resting a hand on his thigh. over the two weeks he definitely grew close to the freshman, "you'll get better with time, professors are hard on you because you can improve, don't do anything to hurt your beautiful voice."

"beautiful?" he repeated with a soft blush, looking down at his lap. his voice was quiet, scared if he spoke too loud or too much he would lose it again.

"well yeah.. you sound really nice when you sing." he whispered, smiling at him. 

there wasn't much to say at that, so seungkwan just smiled looking down at his lap, and that's what it was left at. their friendship blossomed from there, seungkwan always at jihoons dorm or at the practice room unless he was doing singing lessons. college may still be stressful, and his professors may still be hard on him, but if it wasn't for that he wouldn't have three friends who are there for him and helping him improve naturally. even once jihoon graduated, seungkwan ended up his apartment a lot, one he ended up at with soonyoung and seungcheol, who still adored having the now sophomore over.


End file.
